Slayers: Trapped in School?!
by libra-gurl
Summary: The Slayers gang (everyone from Original, Try and Next) found themselves in a land where they have to go school!
1. Trouble! Trapped In School?!

Lina Inverse had never felt more appalled than she is now. She looked at the woman in front of her in horror and glanced around her friend desperately. "You're kidding, right?"  
  
"On the contrary, Miss Inverse, no, I'm absolutely serious," the woman in glasses said, smiling serenely. She took her glasses off and sets it on the table. "I think you should enroll in school along with your friends."  
  
"Iie…" Lina said, sweatdrop appearing on her head. "How could this be?" she wailed. "I'm the powerful, beautiful sorceress, Lina Inverse! Why should I resort to this kind of thing?"  
  
"Iie, Lina-san, it might be fun," Xelloss says, holding his forefinger up.  
  
Lina glared at Xelloss. "You're the only person who will find it fun, Xelloss…"  
  
Amelia sobs. "How could I, Princess of Seyruun, enroll in school back again?!" she wailed. "Oh, the humility!"  
  
Gourry looked around, bewildered. "Eh, Lina-san, what's a school?"  
  
Lina's eyebrow twitched dangerously and she began locking Gourry in a headlock and knocking him on the head. "Why, you!" she shouted angrily.  
  
Zelgadis just laughed at the situation. "You have to be kidding me; my knowledge exceeds school, thank you very much!" he said, turning his nose up at the offer.  
  
Filia nodded. "I'm a Ryuzoku!!! I can't possibly end up in a school! This is not the intended story, Headmistress-chan!"  
  
Martina's eyes shone. "Of course, if I ever got enroll into school, I will be the ever so popular girl!" she said, smiling evilly. She pointed to Lina. "And I will make sure to pulverize you with my new power! Ahahaha!"  
  
Zangulus smiles wearily. "Don't be too popular to ignore me…"  
  
"A school!" Sylphiel said, smiling. "How…different."  
  
Xelloss appeared quite interested. "Eh…it would be fun to be in school. By the way, what is school?"  
  
"Aargh!" Lina shouted. "I'm surrounded by idiots!"  
  
Sweatdrop appears on Headmistress-chan's head…  
  
***  
  
"I can't believe I let them do this to me!!!" Lina wailed to Gourry.  
  
Gourry looked down on his uniform; a blue shirt with matching blue crisp pants. "I kinda like my new get-up…" Gourry said sheepishly. Knowing what's coming, he ducked before Lina's fist hit his head.  
  
Lina looked down on her uniform. "This is an outrageous outfit!!!" she said. "Who would have enough sense not to wear these? Me!!!" Her outfit consists of a blue shirt and a matching blue skirt too. She has to wear socks that reach up to her knee.  
  
"Eh, be proud you're not wearing something else," Zelgadis said, appearing down in the kitchen, wearing the same uniform Gourry is wearing.  
  
Lina stuffed her face with Cheerios and grabbed two bagels, stuffing them all in her face at the same time. "It's bad enough I have to wear a skirt!"  
  
"Lina-chan!" Amelia called out, coming down to the kitchen too. "Aren't the outfit just adorable?!" Amelia's outfit was the same as Lina's, but in Lina's opinion, it looked better on Amelia than her.  
  
Zelgadis takes one look at Amelia and hurried to the bathroom, appearing to have nosebleed.  
  
"Yare, yare…" the too-familiar annoying voice said. Xelloss appeared out of thin air (literally ^_~), wearing the boys' uniform. "It seems like all of you are ready."  
  
"How dare you ignore us!" The rest of them looked at the stairs and watched as Zangulus and Martina, followed shyly by Sylphiel and Filia, appeared in the kitchen. "Ah, Lina-san, you look like your usual self in those get- ups…" Martina commented scathingly.  
  
"Shut up, Martina," Lina said grudgingly, stuffing her face with more doughnuts.  
  
"Ah, Filia-san!" Xellos said, grinning his head off. "You look stunning in your uniform!"  
  
"Namagomi!!!" Filia cried, taking mace-sama out of her short-skirt (hmmm, how is that possible?) and swinging it at Xellos. Xelloss, of course, disappeared and appear again. Filia began crying. "How could a Ryuzoku no Miko like me go to school?!"  
  
"I still don't know what school is," Gourry said blankly.  
  
Zelgadis returned from the bathroom. "I still don't see the point on trying to explain to you what it is…" he said.  
  
As fight erupted in the kitchen, Sylphiel looked at Amelia and both said, "Yare yare."  
  
***  
  
"So this is school," Lina grumbled, trying to get her lock to open. "Aargh!!! Get this thing to open!" She knocked it a few times and tried to pull it.  
  
"Uh, Lina, I don't think that's how you do it," Gourry said. "You have to turn it twice to the right to number 9, and then once to number 30, and then once to number 22." With that, Gourry opened his locker. "Ah! That does the trick!"  
  
Zelgadis sighed. "Great. Being taught how to open locker by a jelly-fished brain," he said.  
  
Lina's already crying. "Why me, L-sama? Why?!" she cried.  
  
"Oh, Lina! Don't be such a crybaby!" Martina said. "You're being an embarrassment to us! And if any of the popular kids saw you, we won't be able to be popular!"  
  
Lina side-glared at Martina. "Shut up."  
  
Filia, like Lina, still doesn't get the hang of opening her lock. "I…I don't get this," she said on the verge of crying. "Why does everything have to be so hard?" she wailed.  
  
Lina agreed. "Twice to the number… left once, and another left once…" she muttered to herself while opening her locker. Pulling it, it's still locked. Lina's patience was tested enough. Her face going red, fire in her eyes, she glared at the lock.  
  
"Fine!" she spat out. "You know what? I give up. Who gives a damn care if it's school property or not?!" She thrust her hand out and shouted, "Fireball!!!"  
  
Zelgadis, Filia and all of the Slayers cast surrounding the lockers because their lockers are near to each other are burnt to crisp, except for Xelloss. "Oy, Lina!" Zelgadis said. "Try to be careful there!"  
  
Lina grinned. "What? I'm just trying to open my locker!!!"  
  
Martina wailed. "No! My uniform is dirty! I won't ever forgive you, Lina Inverse!!!"  
  
The explosion from Lina's fireball, of course, attracted attention from other students. Lina gave them her "friendly" glare. "What? Hmm? Hmm?" she said to the students.  
  
The students just sweatdropped and run from Lina.  
  
Lina got her geometry books and sighed. "A Junior at a high school," she sighed. "Why do I have to sink so low?"  
  
"Lina-chan, this is a good opportunity," Sylphiel said, smiling. "I've always dreamt of going to school… Of course, magic's far more interesting from this, so I quit school…"  
  
"Iya!" Xelloss said, smiling as he popped his locker open. "I'm beginning to really like school!"  
  
Glaring at Xelloss, she puts him in a headlock and knocked him on the head. "Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up!!!" she shouted.  
  
***  
  
Their first lessons are geometry, and all of them are seated in the same classes as they were new and their…um, levels aren't determined yet. ("Eh?! What level?!" Lina shouted.)  
  
"So, as you all know the equations of the quadratic formula, we will be moving to a new topic," Mrs. Merrit, the geometry teacher, said. She eyed the Slayers gang and glared at them. *Sweatdrop* "I'll expect no less from you."  
  
Lina looked at Mrs. Merrit wearily. "Why am I punished this way? Is it because I destroyed Lord Shabranigdu? Or is it Hellmaster Phibrizzo? Or is it Dark Star? Why?!"  
  
"Eh, Lina-san, what's geometry?" Gourry asked, looking perplexed.  
  
Lina sighed. "It's a mathematical thingie."  
  
"What's a mathematical thingie?"  
  
"You know what, Gourry, one of these days I'm sure you'll reply if someone calls your name," Lina said sarcastically. This, of course, was not noticed by Gourry.  
  
"What are you talking about, Lina?" Gourry said, scratching his head.  
  
Lina buried her face in the desk. "Shut up, shut up, shut up!!!" she yelled, her voice muffled.  
  
"Iie, this stuff is hard…" Amelia said, looking at the blackboard as the teacher proceeded to write the quad literal formula. "I don't know how normal people cope with this…"  
  
"Tell me about it," a girl nearby said. She smiles kindly at the group and grinned. "If you must know, screech on your table to annoy Merrit."  
  
Lina brightens up, her eyes on fire. "Oh trust me, I will use that to my advantage!" she said, smiling evilly as she eyed Mrs. Merrit.  
  
The girl laughed. "So where are you guys from, anyway?" she asked.  
  
"Tokyo," Lina said, shrugging.  
  
Sweatdrop. "Never mind. Pretend I didn't ask."  
  
"Iie…" Xelloss drawls on. "This stuff is easy!"  
  
All of the gang turns to Xelloss, eyes wide. "Nanii?!" they said in unison.  
  
Xelloss looked around. "What?" he said. "Zelas-sama bullies me into memorizing this just because I don't want to eat durian one day. After all, she wants her 'mazoku to be bright, not blonde'."  
  
"Eh?" Gourry said, unusually bright for that moment, looking crossed. "What does that supposed to mean?!"  
  
Zelgadis sighed. "This stuff is so easy, I bet I'll pass with flying colors," he said. "This is all essential for my calculation, anyway."  
  
"Eh, Zel, nobody asked," Lina said wisely.  
  
Amelia gasped. "That's so mean of you!"  
  
"Give me a break," Lina said, rolling her eyes.  
  
Martina sighed. "Oh, Zangulus, how do I do this?!" she wailed.  
  
Zangulus grins. "Ah, that—"  
  
"Yes, yes, yes?" All of the Slayers gang had turned to Zangulus except for Xelloss and Zelgadis.  
  
"—you should ask Vrumugun." Everyone did a facefault.  
  
The girl who sat in front of Zelgadis laughed. "You guys are so funny!"  
  
"Hmmm… I guess we should take that as a compliment?" Lina asked the rest.  
  
"She's very nice…" Sylphiel said, blushing. "She reminds me of my mother…"  
  
Lina groaned. "I have no time for this… Why do you insist on doing this to me, L-sama?!"  
  
"Eh, Lina-san, what's a formula?"  
  
***Author's Note***  
  
Hehehe, that's my first installment for this story! Was that bad or what? Anywayz, feels free to read and review on it. :p I'll be writing more, trust me on that. But of course, if you guys don't want to, I'll still write more. :D Ohohohohohohohohoho! 


	2. Surprise! Gourry's Hidden Talent!

"Onegai!!!" Lina screamed throughout the whole school as she reached the end of her 7th period class. It's now to their 8th period class, which is… Theatre Arts Class. "Why?" she repeated to no one in particular. "Why me?!"  
  
"Ne, Lina, Theatre Arts doesn't sound so bad…" Amelia said, taking a look at a flyer the Theatre Arts club had put up.  
  
"Looks like some heavy white make-up there…" Zelgadis said hesitantly, sweatdrop on his head.  
  
When the Slayers gang reached the class, they entered in and saw about 10 other students in there. "Ah, welcome!" a bony, fraily woman said, smiling. "Sit, sit!"  
  
"Ne, what's this class about?" Sylphiel asked shyly.  
  
"Ahahah!" Martina laughed loudly. "Surely this class is to show my true talent!"  
  
Zangulus just sweatdropped. "Okay, honey."  
  
"It's all your fault for not giving her enough," Xelloss said cheekily.  
  
"Na-namagomi! You perverted, sick-minded—" Filia began.  
  
"Excuse me, do you Oriental people have anything to tell us over here?" the teacher asked suddenly.  
  
Sweatdrop… "Eh, teacher-san! Don't mind us!" Amelia said, smiling crookedly and waving her hands around.  
  
"Teacher-san?" a blonde girl said. "What's that mean?"  
  
"Kept forgetting this is not a Japanese country, ne?" Gourry said, cackling with laughter.  
  
"Gourry, you seemed brilliantly bright here…" Lina said wearily, eyeing Gourry.  
  
"Eh?" Gourry said, perplexed.  
  
"Never mind…" Zelgadis said, putting his face in his hand. "So what are we doing now? Sleep or pay attention?"  
  
"Why do you need to ask?" Lina asked, yawning and stretching. "Man, this uniform keeps me cold!"  
  
"I like it," Martina said, smiling peevishly. "It fits my curvish body perfectly, whereas for you, Lina Inverse! I don't think any outfit will ever fit you!"  
  
Fires appeared in Lina's eyes. "You know you shouldn't have mentioned anything about my body, yet you do it…" she muttered darkly…a definite aura is around her… Is that a Dragon Slave coming? Nah, she wouldn't do it in school, would she?  
  
"Ne, Lina-san!" Sylphiel said urgently. "You couldn't do that in here! It would endanger the whole school! No, Lina-san, no!"  
  
Lina sighed. "Oh, okay. But I swear, anyone talks to me again about my body—"  
  
"Now that girl over there! You, with the flat chest!" the teacher called.  
  
Zelgadis, Amelia, Sylphiel, Gourry, Xelloss, Martina, Filia and Zangulus immediately looked at Lina, who had turned very red indeed. "You, you—you son of a [tut]! What did you say?!"  
  
The teacher could sense trouble, but boy, was she stupid! "Yes, I'm talking to you! Pay attention will you? Or is your brain smaller than your—"  
  
"Fireball!"  
  
***  
  
"Lina-san, I hope you won't do anything like that again today…" Amelia said, bandages over her face.  
  
Zelgadis was unaffected, as he was 1/3 golem and pig. (Nah, just kidding!) "Oy, Lina!" he said. "You can't do that, you know? There'll be permanent records about us."  
  
"The Author already has ones about us," Xelloss said smartly.  
  
["Hey, how did you know about that?!"]  
  
"Well, even so, they'll probably kick us out of school!" Martina said.  
  
"Even more reason to do it!" Lina said brightly, smiling. "As if this uniform isn't bad enough, I have to deal with the oh-so-bright teachers…"  
  
Xelloss looked around. "School doesn't seem to be too bad, Lina-san."  
  
"Fine," Lina said. "You know what? I think we should separate—except for classes, in between classes and lunch—and find some other friends. See how you guys all like it! I'm sure you'll be agreeing with me by the end of the year…"  
  
"Agreed!" everyone said, running off to their lockers.  
  
"Eh? Are? Are? Wai!!!" Lina yelled.  
  
***  
  
"So, what will you get if you distribute x to (x-9)?" Mrs. Merrit asked, looking around the class.  
  
Immediately the school's smart-aleck raised his hand.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"It's x squared and negative 9x!"  
  
"Very good, Mr. Gabriev!"  
  
Lina grumbled under her breath, something that sounded oddly like "teacher's pet". In no matter of times after the Slayers gang had "broken up", Gourry had became the brightest guy in the whole school. Yes, it was a mystery, even more mysterious than what's in the school's lunch's soup. It seems as if Gourry is smarter in a non-Japan site than a Japan one.  
  
"Yare, yare, you're jealous, Lina-san!" Xelloss said, smiling at Lina. A few girls giggled after Xelloss spoke.  
  
Lina rolled her eyes. Xelloss had become extremely popular after the break up. He'd entered the basketball team and became quite attached to slutty bimbo girls—especially cheerleaders and girls. If only they knew that Xelloss is a mazoku; a powerful one at that.  
  
"Lina-san, cheer up," Amelia said, smiling perkily.  
  
Lina looked sideways at Amelia, who, in a few days, had turned quite perky and have so many friends it's hard to believe she's a Justice freak. She had gained a few admirers as well, and Lina was sure it was thanks to her figurish body.  
  
"Give me a break, will you?" Lina muttered, writing down an equation.  
  
"I really do enjoy school." Zelgadis smiles. "Who knows? Maybe they'll find a cure in biology! I better ask Gourry about that… Hey, Gourry! Oy, jelly- fished brain!" A few girls glared at Zelgadis for calling smart-Gourry-san that.  
  
Zelgadis had enjoyed school immensely and plan to graduate. How sweet.  
  
"Cheer up, Lina-san…" Sylphiel said, smiling slightly. Sylphiel and Gourry had been labeled a couple ever since Gourry had become known to the students. Why me, L-sama? Lina thought.  
  
A nasty laugh was heard. Martina. "I knew why you're not having such a great time, Lina! After all, you're not so popular as Zangulus and I!" Martina said wickedly.  
  
Lina rolled her eyes. "No thanks." Zangulus and Martina had been known as "The Couple Who Made Out in The Cafeteria Everyday Without Noticing Anyone".  
  
Filia looked at Lina. "I wouldn't have thought it possible, but Lina, you are jealous…" she said. Filia had become the official Home-Economic- Teacher's-Pet. She had owned some admirers because of her blond hair and her body.  
  
While Lina… Well, Lina had been the usual girl she always is. Although she's been known as the Bully-Extinguisher and the Hot-Tempered Girl. She wasn't pleased, to say the least.  
  
"Iya, Lina-san!" Xelloss said as the bell rings, and got up. "You'll have fun here! It's almost to the end of the year, and we're about to finish our Junior year here!"  
  
"Wow, time moves that fast? I haven't noticed!" Amelia said, linking her arms with Zelgadis, to Zelgadis' embarrassment.  
  
"Tell me about it!" Gourry said. "You know, Shakespeare once said—"  
  
"Bore us to death, why don't you?" Lina said scathingly.  
  
"Lina-san, why are you so touchy?" Sylphiel asked sympathetically.  
  
"I hate this school…" Lina wailed as she walked with the Slayers gang. Martina and Zangulus had linked arms again. "I prefer something adventurous!"  
  
"Hey, Xelloss!" a sandy-haired man said. "You heard about the dance yet?" He patted Xelloss' back.  
  
"Yare, yare. What dance?" Xelloss asked mysteriously. His eyebrow twitched. He wished the guy wouldn't touch him in such a happy way…  
  
"The prom, man!" Sandy Man said. "Did you forget that you're supposed to grace the basketball team with your presence? The whole team has to be there!"  
  
"Oh, Gourry-san!" Sylphiel said excitedly. "A dance! We could go together!"  
  
"I suppose… or did it clash with one of my literature class? Ah, I'll get back to you on that, Sylphiel!" Gourry said, beaming down at Sylphiel, who had her head leaned on Gourry's head.  
  
They stopped at their lockers and began turning the combination. "Dance, huh?" Filia said, beaming. "Sounds interesting! I have someone in mind…"  
  
"Filia-san!"  
  
Filia, blushing, turned to the anonymous voice. "Valgarv!" she exclaimed happily. "You're here! Finally! I thought you'd never return from that match!"  
  
"Are you kidding me?" Valgarv said happily. "I'd never leave my girl here alone, would I?"  
  
Filia grinned happily.  
  
Lina sighed at all the sappiness around her. Xelloss is still twitching from Sandy-Haired Guy's touch. "When is this going to stop?"  
  
"Zelgadis-san," Amelia said. "I think we should go together!"  
  
"What a great idea!" Zelgadis said, as if no one had ever thought of it before.  
  
Lina did a facefault. "Wai, are you guys getting all giddy up on this?!" she shouted.  
  
Xelloss tsked at her. "Lina-san, I thought you're open-minded. All of them seemed to except this, especially Zangulus and Martina. Yare, yare, now they're doing it in the store room?"  
  
"Nanii?!" Lina cried, exasperate. "Oh, I give up! I'll be going to my 8th period class now."  
  
"Wai, Lina-san, you really love that class, didn't you?" Sylphiel asked, stuffing her algebra books in her crammed locker, full of love letters from Gourry, supposedly.  
  
"It's the best class I've ever had," Lina said truthfully. "Wai, let's go!"  
  
"Iie," Xelloss said, following Lina with the others. Filia, however, is having a little chitchat with Valgarv and we all know what happened to Martina and Zangulus. ^^;  
  
Lina entered her 8th period class and sat herself between Alison and Gina, a blonde and a brunette who shares the same passion with Lina—acting. Yes, isn't that weird? Lina recently found out that she—gasped—love acting! And Mrs. Fraser, the Theatre Arts teacher, thought that Lina had potential, especially if she auditioned for a guy. For the second time, Mrs. Fraser had gotten fireballed.  
  
Lina looked around. "What's with her today?" she asked.  
  
Gina shrugged. "She's making an announcement," she said.  
  
"Or so she says." Alison rolled her eyes. "You know how she is."  
  
"Hope it's something worthwhile," Lina muttered.  
  
"Class," Mrs. Fraser said. "There's an audition for a play called A Thing Called Money. Now I know that there's talent in each of you, and I hope if you all are interested, you'd come to this auditorium at 3 o' clock on Monday. Capiche?"  
  
"That's her important announcement?" Amelia said.  
  
Lina, however, has stars in her eyes. "A play? About money?" she cried incredulously. "You've read my mind, Mrs. Fraser!"  
  
"Oh, I so totally will, like, audition!" Alison said, grinning wide. "Gina?"  
  
"I don't know…" Gina replied. "I think I have this, like, manicure appointment on Monday…" She sighed. Then, seeing the glare on Lina's face, she smiles. "Are you kidding me? Of course I will! That was my first idea anyway!"  
  
"Yare, yare, a play?" Xelloss said. "That sounds fun! Artistic."  
  
"Xelloss, shut up," Lina muttered.  
  
As Mrs. Fraser explained about how stage effected, Lina turned to the rest of the Slayers gang. "So are you guys planning to audition?" she whispered.  
  
Amelia shook her head. "I don't know. Unless I get to be a star like the last time we auditioned!" she cried happily, and stopped abruptly as Mrs. Fraser continued.  
  
Zelgadis just shrugged. "You know how I am. I'm never auditioning."  
  
"Fine," Lina said. "Gourry, what about you?"  
  
"Can't," Gourry said, shaking his head. "My whole week's packed with all my newspaper and literature and math and astrology club. It's a shame really. If it's a Shakespeare play, you know I'll participate. Oy, Lina!"  
  
Lina had fallen asleep while Gourry was talking. "Huh? Oh. Sorry!" she said sheepishly. "So I guess I'm the only one then?" The rest of the Slayers shook their head.  
  
"Yare, yare! Sounds like fun!" Xelloss said, being his usual smiling self. "I think I'll give it a try, Lina-san. What's it about again?"  
  
"So no one, huh? Okay!" Lina turned back to Alison and Gina.  
  
Sweatdrop. "What's the big idea?!" Xelloss said.  
  
"That's because you're such a namagomi!" said Filia, satisfied, doing a crosstictch.  
  
"Filia, we're supposed to hand that in Home Ec next month," Sylphiel said, looking at the crosstitch.  
  
Filia smiles. "I know!" A perfect example of Home Ec teacher's pet…  
  
"Miss Lina!"  
  
Lina turned to the front, at Mrs. Fraser. She puts up a "sweet" face, but failed horribly. "What?" she muttered.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Mrs. Fraser asked.  
  
"Oh, I'm thinking of auditioning!" Lina said.  
  
"Me too," Alison and Gina said. The others just looked around.  
  
"So who are you auditioning as, Lina?" Mrs. Fraser asked sarcastically, clearly annoyed Lina haven't paid attention. "A man?"  
  
*Twitch, twitch.* "What—did…you…say?"  
  
"You heard what I said—oops, I said a wrong thing again, didn't I?" Mrs. Fraser asked, sweatdrop appearing on her head.  
  
"Fireball!" 


	3. Ohohohoho! Eh, Naga, What Are You Doing ...

Lina looked around the school. Everyone's been talking about the prom right now, and Lina had no real interest in it, to tell you guys the truth. Even in classes, the teachers don't bother to tell people off for talking anymore, because all of the subjects are the same: prom.  
  
"Oh, honestly!" Lina huffed. "Don't you guys have anything better to talk about?"  
  
"Lina-san!" Amelia chided. "This is a one-time chance on going to a dance! And it's so romantic! So this is what high school crushes felt like…" She sighed.  
  
"What?!" Zelgadis cried, looking horrified, attracting attention from the rest of the students. "But—but, but!" he sputtered. "I thought you said you loved me! High school crush?!"  
  
Amelia laughed. "I only told you that for practice because I wanted to audition for that play!" she said.  
  
Lina rolled her eyes.  
  
Gourry, as usual, was paying attention to the geometry teacher. "Ssh!" he cried. "This is interesting! Wow… the things you can do with numbers!"  
  
Lina, again, rolled her eyes. "Yes, you can count them."  
  
Sylphiel puts a supporting hand on Gourry's back. "Don't worry, Gourry," she said softly. "Geniuses are often misunderstood when they're still fresh."  
  
Lina glared at them both when she heard Martina laughing and smooching noises. Well, there's no real need to ask or turn to see what Martina and Zangulus are doing… *sigh* Sometimes Lina thinks she's the only person sane in their group. She looked at Filia and Xelloss, who are, of course, bickering. But this time, the situation is a little bit…uh, different.  
  
"No, Xelloss!!!" Filia cried, sounding distressed. "You're doing the crosstitch all wrong!"  
  
"Then…how?" Xelloss answered, looking mildly confused.  
  
"Let me have that!" Filia said, snatching the crosstitch out of Xelloss' hand. "Now this is how a professional do it, look very, very closely." She began doing some expert complicated sewing that's not supposed to be watched by a kid under 13 years old for fearing that they will follow the stunt and bleed themselves.  
  
"Ooh," Xelloss said.  
  
Lina blinked. Once. Twice. Wow. Xelloss and Filia are getting along—Amelia just told her dad to shut up about justice, Zelgadis just said he loved being a golem, Sylphiel just swear. "Ano…is everyone else except me sane here?" she questions herself. *More kissing noises can be heard*  
  
"Miss Inverse!"  
  
Lina turned around sharply to the teacher with her horrible horn-rimmed glasses, looking as innocent as she can. And failing. "Yes, teacher- sannnn?" she drawled.  
  
"Would you kindly pay attention to my lesson, please?" Mrs. Merrit said, looking at Lina as though Lina's a germ…  
  
Lina nodded. When Mrs. Merrit turns her back towards Lina, Lina began grinning. "Oh no, you don't," she whispered. She began putting her claws on her table and dragged it along the surface of the table. Screeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeecccccchhhhhh.  
  
All the time Lina did that everyone shuddered.  
  
She looked at Mrs. Merrit evilly. "Never, ever cross my path," she said darkly. "Ohohohohohohoho!"  
  
The class shuddered even more. "Ano, Lina-san…" Filia said, shivering, sweatdrop. "Please don't do that…"  
  
Lina, embarrassed that she'd actually laughed like Naga, said sorry to the rest of them and turned to her notebook, her face red in embarrassment.  
  
"Ohohohohohohohohohohohohohohohohohohohohohohohohoho!"  
  
"Lina-san!!!"  
  
"Nanii ten yo?!" Lina shrieked. "I didn't say that!" Realizing what she'd shouted… "Oh no!!! Run everyone! Run for your lives! She's coming!"  
  
"Who's coming?" Sylphiel said, looking confused.  
  
"Ohoho! Lina Inverse!" The classroom's door opened with a bang. Everyone turned to look at the mysterious shadow casted by a person who's bust is bustier than any bust there is in the world. "I've finally found you!"  
  
"Na-nanii?" Lina fell of her chair, looking at the one and only—Naga. "Naga! What are you doing here?"  
  
"Aaarggghhh!" Amelia shrieked. Everyone turned to her. "Onee—oneechan!"  
  
"Nandeste?!" Lina said, turning to Amelia. "Doko, doko?"  
  
"She's—Lina-san, how did you know her? Who's Naga?" Amelia said, pale- looking.  
  
"She's—she's my companion from a long time ago!"  
  
Everyone looked at Naga, sweatdropping all the time. "Ohohoho! Lina Inverse! I've finally found you! How dare you come to this school to steal the spotlight once again! Ohohohoho!"  
  
"Steal the spotlight?" Facefault from Lina. "Nanii ten yo?!"  
  
"Ohohoho!" Naga laughed. "Don't give me that innocent look! Don't you know I'm the most popular girl here?" And it's clear why. "Of course, I've been so swarmed by people asking for my photographs and whatsoever!"  
  
"Ano…Lina-san!" Gourry said, looking confused, back in his jellyfish-brain- mode. "Who's Naga?"  
  
"Jellyfish! That's her!" Lina said, pointing to Naga, who, even by wearing the uniform, can't hide her bust.  
  
"Lina!" Naga said. "Now that I've found you, I could leave all of my popular friends and travel with you once again!"  
  
Lina fell to the floor. "Nanii?!" she cried. "No way! Go back to your popular life!"  
  
"Oneechan!" Amelia said, tears in her eyes, hugging Naga in a sisterly way. "I've missed you so much! Wait till Otou-san heard about me meeting you!"  
  
"Eh, ano, about that, Amelia…" Naga said, sweatdropping. "I'll appreciate it if you say nothing about that to otou-san…"  
  
Lina buried her face in her hands. "No…this has got to be another nightmare… Yes, that's it… Another nightmare… Okay, think about Britney Spears performing…no, that's making it worse. Argh! No! Now I can't get that out of my head!"  
  
"Lina-san, daijobu desu ka?" Sylphiel said, concerned.  
  
"Oya, oya, what a fine specimen of a, uh, woman," Xelloss said.  
  
"This can not get worse."  
  
"Detention for all of you Oriental people!"  
  
"Nooooo…"  
  
***  
  
At lunch, the Slayers gang had sat at their usual table (which Lina had gained by threatening everyone who would sit there that she would Fireball them) with Naga the White Serpent. "Oneechan, what are you doing here?" Amelia asked, looking at Naga.  
  
"Eh…sore wa…" Naga said. "Well, you see, I've been trying to gather up the ten Nagas from that Chimera plan. But I think I'd rather stop here first—who knows? They might be here… Unfortunately, they have a law that a girl who's 16 years old has to go to school! How ridiculous. So here I am. I quite honestly liked school. As you can see, I'm very popular."  
  
Stars shone in Martina's eyes. "Oh, Naga the White Serpent! I, Martina, princess of the kingdom Xoana, need a few pointers from you on how to be popular!" she cried indignantly, bamming her fist on the table.  
  
Sweatdrop. "Uh, I guess I could." You could probably tell Naga looked haughty and flattered when Martina said that. "Eh? What's that thing around your neck?"  
  
"No, no don't ask!" Lina said, waving her hands around.  
  
"Oh!" Martina blushed. "This is my creation, Zoamelgustar! He's a God, I tell you! He saved us several times during the fight with Gaav!"  
  
"I told you not to ask her…" Lina said, facefaulting.  
  
Meanwhile, Naga blushed… "Ooh! What an exquisite creation!" she said furiously. "Lina-san! How could you not see the exquisiteness of this creation Zoamelgustar! It's just like you to turn down good ideas—including the Chimera plan!"  
  
"Chimera plan?" Zelgadis asked, curious.  
  
"Ehehe…" Lina laughed nervously. "That's an overly ambitious thing you got there…"  
  
"Tell me about that!" Zelgadis demanded, holding Naga by the collar of her uniform, immediately bumping into one of her…uh, God's creations. Zelgadis, embarrassed, lets go of Naga and said more calmly. "Tell me about that."  
  
Amelia looked at Zelgadis. "Zelgadis-san!" she cried. "How could you?! And with my oneechan?!"  
  
"Oh, no one could resist my beauty!" Naga said. Immediately her laugh erupted and could be heard in the whole school. The whole school clears out of the cafeteria, leaving the lunch lady and the Slayers gang alone. "Anyway, it was this amazing creation and old man did, and he puts Lina's head with a dragon and a snake's body! It was utterly amazing! Of course, Lina blew us away…" She sighed. "That was rotten luck! And we could've been paid!"  
  
"Oooh," Gourry said, nodding. "I see, I see. So Lina's originally a Chimera and then she was human by accident?"  
  
*Twitch, twitch* "Gourryyyyy!!!"  
  
***  
  
By Theatre Arts class, Gourry had a severe injury, and Sylphiel's still casting a healing spell on him, Amelia had turned up her nose up at Zelgadis, Martina and Zangulus had make out, with the exception when Martina asked Naga for tips, Filia had been teaching Xelloss how to do a crosstitch and Lina and Naga talked among themselves.  
  
"Another new student?" Alison asked, sneering at Naga.  
  
"Be nice," Lina said, snickering.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean, Lina Inverse?" Naga asked, her eyes blazing.  
  
"Never mind," Lina said, waving Naga off. "So are you guys really going to audition?"  
  
Gina looked at Lina grimly. "The audition and the play is cancelled off."  
  
Lina gasped. "Why?" she wailed.  
  
"Because—" Alison started, but was interrupted by Mrs. Fraser.  
  
"I've an announcement to make," Mrs. Fraser said grimly. "The play is going to be cancelled due to a *wonderful* even occurring next week! Guess what that is?! The prom!" There was a definite sarcastic note in her voice.  
  
"Nanii?!" Lina exclaimed. "But, but—!"  
  
"Unfortunately, Miss Inverse, it's true, and there's nothing I can do about it. Now, let's return to class lesson."  
  
It's hard to see who had the most heartbreak—Lina or Mrs. Fraser. "Aaaahhhhhh," she cried. "Why is everyone trying to be mean to me?!"  
  
Sweatdrop.  
  
"Iie…what's that smell?" Xelloss exclaimed, sniffing around them.  
  
"Oh," Gina said, blushing. "That's me. It's a new perfume called Baby Rose Jeans… Tell me the truth, is it too much?"  
  
Filia glared at Xelloss, as if to dare him to comment anything hentai to Gina. Her mace is already showing under her short skirt. We still haven't uncovered the mystery on how it fits down there… Hmmm, could the lunch lady have the answer? This case is worth investigating by X-Files.  
  
"Ano, a perfume?" Gourry said, sitting up straight.  
  
"You know what a perfume is?" Lina asked skeptically.  
  
Gourry grinned. "Talking about perfume!" he said. Holding up one finger, he said, "Did you guys know that a perfume is made out of a whale's vomit?!"  
  
Gina's face turns blue. "W-what?"  
  
"Yep. Heard about it in biology."  
  
"Aaaargggghhhhhhh!" Martina wailed. "I'm wearing one now!!!"  
  
Gina looked as if she's going to vomit and made a perfume out of it. Filia chuckled. Sylphiel's mouth hangs open. Lina snickered. Naga tried to rub off her perfume from her. Zangulus tried to calm Martina down. Alison laughed. Mrs. Fraser glared at them. The other students sweatdropped. Xelloss looked around.  
  
"So?" Xelloss said. "What's wrong with that?"  
  
"You don't have anything to worry about!" Martina spat out. "You mazoku!"  
  
"What do you mean?!" Xelloss said. "I'm wearing a perfume right now."  
  
All of them looked at Xelloss, sweatdrop. "What? It's a basketball player's thing… You don't want your favorite men to stink now, do you?" Xelloss said, snickering and winking. "And whale makes a good soup!"  
  
"Of course, I kept forgetting you're a mazoku…" Lina said, sighing.  
  
As if just noticing that, Filia hand Xelloss back his crosstitch. "Ano, Xelloss, you'll never learn unless you do it yourself!" she said hastily.  
  
"Iie!" Xelloss said, sweatdropping. "So, since the play is being cancelled, are you guys going to the prom?"  
  
"Hell, no." Lina snorts.  
  
"Of course." Naga said.  
  
"In the name of justice, of course!"  
  
"I'm going with Amelia, so…"  
  
"Gourry-sama and I are going…"  
  
"That is, if it doesn't clash with my clubs."  
  
"The prom is a perfect make out spot!"  
  
"We'll be sure to find a dark corner."  
  
"Ano…Valgarv-san asked me to prom a few days ago."  
  
"Gina and I had a date, so we're going."  
  
They looked around at each other. "Okay…" Lina muttered. "I don't know why they're making the prom such a big deal!"  
  
"You're telling me," a student at the back said.  
  
"I know!" Lina huffed. "And I can't believe all of you, who are never going to be caught dead in a ball before, are going!"  
  
Amelia blushed. "It's a one-time thing, Lina-san…"  
  
"Yeah, after all, I have the perfect outfit for it!" Naga said.  
  
"See?!" Amelia said, grinning. "Oneechan agrees with me!"  
  
"And now!" All of them turn to Mrs. Fraser, who's glaring at them. "We'll be clapping and welcoming a professional actor who's schooled here before! He's decided to grace our class by attending today! Please welcome—"  
  
Lina yawned. Gourry and Sylphiel are talking together. Amelia's telling Zelgadis something about justice (as usual). Naga's filing her nails. Xelloss is pleading Filia to continue his crosstitch for him. Martina and Zangulus went back to making out.  
  
"—Milgasia!"  
  
All of them fell from their chairs. 


	4. Iie?! Ano, Milgasia-kun, What Are You Do...

***Author's Note***  
  
Heheh, for those of you who wanted to know, yes, the base of the perfume comes from a whale's vomit. ^^ Just thought it'd be interesting to include the reactions of the perfume-wearers in Slayers! *Gasp* What's Milgasia doing here?!  
  
***End of Author's Note***  
  
"Mil-Milgasia?!" Lina sputtered, looking at the blond man, who is supposedly a professional actor who'd graduated from this school.  
  
Milgasia turned to Lina and sweatdropped.  
  
"What are you doing here?!" both shouted.  
  
"Uh, ano…" Amelia said, looking at Milgasia. "Milgasia-kun, the question really is what you're doing here. What we're doing here is going to school…"  
  
"Yeah, since when did you become a professional actor, eh?" teased Gourry.  
  
"Yare, yare…" Xelloss said, putting on his smile. "Looks like another acquaintance on board…"  
  
Milgasia turned to Xelloss. "You!" he said. "What are all of you doing here?!" he cried exasperatedly. He huffed. And puffed. "Okay. I'm going to tell you what I'm doing here—since it's part of the lesson… But you guys owe me some explanations." He glared at them and turned to Mrs. Fraser, who looked displeased and…is that fear?!  
  
"Hi, I'm Milgasia," Milgasia began. "I have been a professional—"  
  
"My ass," Lina muttered below her breath. For the rest of the class, she slept through it and never listened to a word Milgasia said. When the class is over, Alison woke her up.  
  
"Hey!!!" Alison shouted near her ears.  
  
Lina jumped outright and prepared her fireball. "Fire—" She sleepily winked and Alison, who looked scared. (Who can blame her? After seeing Mrs. Fraser being hit by Fireball three times, no one's going to be not scared with Lina) "Oh, hey, Al! Aaahhh, why'd you wake me up? Oh wait…class is over."  
  
"Oy, Lina," Zelgadis said. "Milgasia said he'll be coming to meet us for some of our explanation after school."  
  
"Isn't that now?" Zangulus said.  
  
"Yes, Zangulus," Lina said dryly. "Man, have you switched with Jellyfish brain there?" Gourry was talking about Shakespeare and the play Hamlet to the only one who would listen to him—Sylphiel.  
  
"Oh, Gourry-sama, you are so right!" Sylphiel said, stars in her eyes.  
  
Lina rolled her eyes. She puts her hands on her hips. "So where's he?"  
  
"Lina."  
  
The Slayers gang turns to Milgasia. Alison and Gina blushed. "I trust you guys don't want us here…confidential stuff, huh?" Alison said, giggling as she walked past Milgasia with Gina.  
  
Sweatdrop. "Ano…" Filia said, looking confused. "I think… we haven't met before. Milgasia, is it?"  
  
Milgasia merely nodded. "There seems to be a familiar aura in you…I sense something similar." His eyes skimmed Filia, who's beaming. "You're a Ryuzoku, aren't you?"  
  
"Bingo!" Xelloss said, winking. "And a bad one at that!"  
  
"Na-namagomi!" Filia took her mace out and dropped it on thin air. Xelloss had merely teleported and chuckled. Straightening herself, she faces Milgasia in embarrassment. "Please don't mind that namagomi mazoku. He's just mad I wouldn't do his crosstitch for him."  
  
"Nanii?!" Xelloss cried. "This has nothing—"  
  
"I used to be a Ryuzoku no Miko… but I'm not one anymore," Filia said, smiling.  
  
"So…" Lina began. "What're we doing now…?"  
  
"Yeah, Milgasia, you can't leave us hanging like that," Naga said.  
  
"Who's this…woman?" Milgasia said.  
  
"Oh, no one important," Lina said, waving Naga off.  
  
"Ohohohohohohohohohohohohoho!"  
  
Everyone shuddered. "Naga! Stop laughing!" Lina shouted.  
  
"How dare you, Lina Inverse, try to exclude me with a conversation any woman should have with a man!" Naga said haughtily. "Need I remind you that I'm a woman more than you are?"  
  
"Naga, if you don't want to get hurt…" Lina said through gritted teeth. "So! Milgasia-kun! What do you propose we do now, huh?"  
  
"Right, about that," Milgasia said, finally turning to Lina. "We'll just go to a café, shall we?"  
  
"Oh, I love tea!!!" Filia cried.  
  
"Eh? What is it with golden dragons and teas, huh?" Lina asked.  
  
***  
  
"So, you're telling me you arrived here for a few days and they asked you to get into school?" Gourry said, scratching his head. "Man, that sounds familiar. Oy, Lina, you know what this sounds like?"  
  
Lina was sweatdropping at Gourry. "Oy, Gourry, are you just brilliant with everything that revolves among English education?" she said dryly. "That's us, Gourry, you idiot, US!" Lina shouted, throwing a spoon at Gourry but missing a few head and it hits another one's head. Ignoring the shout the other one gave her, Lina turned to Milgasia. "So how'd you become an actor?"  
  
"Well, I was always able to keep a straight face when I make jokes or something, and I was able to express my feelings the way I wanted to," Milgasia said, still keeping his own expression clear while sipping his tea. "And my dragon humor is wildly appreciated around here, you know?"  
  
Sweatdrop. "Riight…" Lina looked at Martina, who glared at Milgasia. Both of them knew all too well what dragon humor Milgasia's talking about, even though the others doesn't. Lina and Martina had been in a labyrinth where the Claire Bible is kept and they nearly fell into another dimension when Milgasia told them it's too late, they can't go anywhere else now.  
  
Lina could be seen with a scared face and Martina's voice could be heard wailing. "Just kidding," Milgasia had said. Facefault.  
  
Out of sheer respect, of course, Lina hadn't Fireball the golden dragon at the Katahto Mountains. "Well, that's not important," Lina said, shaking her head. "Anyway, I'm seriously bored with this damned school! I don't care what you all say, but I say we continue our journey."  
  
"Lina-san, please?" Amelia said. "Can't we stay here? It's such a pleasant place!"  
  
"No," Lina said firmly. Milgasia sipped his coffee.  
  
"Ohhhh," Amelia said disappointedly. "Can't we go after prom then?"  
  
"No," Lina said, looking irritated at Milgasia, who's still sipping his coffee.  
  
"Please?" Amelia pleaded, stars in her eyes, making a cute face.  
  
Sweatdrop. Finally, Lina heave a huge sigh. "If you weren't so damn kawaii, I wouldn't have resort to such a thing!" she said. "Fine. And Xelloss, get lost!"  
  
"Iie?!" Xelloss said. "What's wrong?"  
  
"You're making Milgasia nervous," Lina said. "He keeps sipping his coffee and you kept glaring at him. Between that, you still find your time to irritate Filia and plead her to help you with your crosstitch!" she shouted. "Why are you following us, anyway?"  
  
Xelloss smiles his smile. "Sore wa himitsu desu."  
  
***  
  
Soon the prom is coming, and everyone's been anticipating the last two days that are coming. Everyone's whether talking about what they'll be wearing or whom they're going with or how big Naga's boobs will look like when she wears a low cut dress. No one cared about the weather anymore.  
  
"Ano, Lina-chan, are you sure you're not going?" Amelia asked, lowering her head so that Mr. George, the biology teacher, couldn't see her talking. "It would be fun, you know? After all, we're leaving this school after prom—L- sama knows how—so your reputation as the bad girl would never cease…"  
  
"Yeah," Sylphiel said, agreeing. "It would be fun to see everyone there, having fun. L-sama knows we need that more than anyone in this world." ["Ahem," the author said.] "Not that the others don't, they just don't need it as much as we do." Sylphiel sweatdropped.  
  
Lina shook her head, copying down notes. "Nope," she said, making a vow to burn all of her supposedly notebooks (which are, of course, nearly empty) after they left school. Thank L-sama after this is all over. "I hate socialism."  
  
"Yare, yare, Lina-san!" Xelloss said, smiling. "You always 'socialize' with people with your Fireball…" ^^  
  
"Xelloss," Lina said, glancing sideways at Xelloss. "If you know what's good for you—which you usually don't—you'll shut up, won't you?" She grinned.  
  
Xelloss nodded. "So, to continue—"  
  
"For your sake, Xelloss, I will not Fireball you because I know you love inflicting pain and receiving it," Lina said calmly.  
  
"Iie, Lina-san!" Xelloss cried. "You're no fun at all! What happened to old Lina I liked who loves inflicting pain everywhere?"  
  
Lina smiles sweetly. "This school has taken the fun out of me."  
  
"Noooo…" Xelloss said, receiving the good vibe from Lina.  
  
"Oh, come on, Lina," Gourry said, patting Lina at the back while copying the notes down at the same time. (Wow…) "You know you want to! The only problem is to find someone who'll actually go with you…" Gourry ponders at this and didn't notice the vein that popped at Lina's head.  
  
"Gour-rrrryyyyyyyy!" Lina said, veins popping at her hands now as well.  
  
"What?" Gourry said.  
  
Lina breathe in. She closed her eyes. Breathe out. Breathe in and out—phew. "Okay, fine, I'm in a state of total calmness, I am meditating, I am the air…I'm in the water…I'm the exact opposite of chaos…"  
  
"'I'm a mazoku'," Xelloss whispered near Lina's ear.  
  
"I'm a—" Lina opened her eyes. "Xelloooooossss!!!"  
  
Xelloss could be seen cackling.  
  
"Miss Lina Inverse!"  
  
"What now?" Lina shouted.  
  
Mr. George raised his eyebrow. "I would assume you're copying this down," he said. "I'm not too surprised, however, if you aren't. Many people who are underdeveloped like you find it hard to fits in the knowledge in their brain because people that have small brains also have small—"  
  
"Fireball!!!"  
  
***  
  
"Gourry-sama," Sylphiel said, concerned, holding Gourry's arm for support. "Are you sure you can go to the prom in this state? It's just in another two days you know?" She seemed to glare at Lina before she turns back to Gourry.  
  
"Eh, I think I can make it," Gourry said, smiling at Sylphiel gratefully.  
  
"You and Mr. George make a great insulting team," Lina said, slapping her hands together, smiling. "That was great! I haven't felt so riveted since then! I've not attacked anyone for about a month!"  
  
"Iya, Lina-san!" Xelloss said. "That was so relieving! Finally!"  
  
"Shut up, you namagomi," Filia said, vein popping.  
  
"Hi, Filia-san!"  
  
Filia, veins all gone, turned to Valgarv with a big smile plastered on her face. "Valgarv-kun!" she called, hugging him. "Oh! I haven't seen you in such a long time!"  
  
"Uh…" Valgarv said, sweatdropping. "Filia, it's only been a few hours."  
  
Filia, blushing, step back. "Never mind."  
  
Xelloss snickered. "Finally. I thought my mind's going to burst from all that mushy stuff."  
  
"Only you, Xelloss-sama, couldn't see the perfectness of love! Oooh, the joy! The prom is coming!" Amelia said, stars in her eyes, her arms around a blushing Zelgadis. "This is a chance to confess our loves to everyone! In the name of Justice and Love, I will not let a single soul miss it. Well, that is, except for Lina. She's too powerful to be forced."  
  
Xelloss had already dropped on the floor.  
  
  
  
***Author's Note***  
  
Heheh, I know what you're thinking. Again?! Oh well. Anyway, for those who didn't know the meanings of some of the Japanese words, here are the translations so you guys won't be confused and can enjoy the story. ~.^ I'll be writing Chapter 5 shortly if I don't have any writer's block.  
  
Nandeste: What was that?  
  
Daijobu desu ka: Are you all right?  
  
Nanii ten yo: What are you talking about?  
  
Iie: Ooh  
  
Doko: Where?  
  
Tasukete: Help (I haven't used this yet, but look out for it ^^)  
  
Oya, oya: Oh, my  
  
Yare, yare: My, my  
  
Sore wa himitsu desu: What?! You don't know Xelloss' trademark?! How dare you! In the name of Justice and the love for Xelloss, I won't tell you that! ^^ 


	5. Yikes! Prom Night? Count Me Out!

To Lina's greatest disgust, the prom night finally came. Everyone's unreachable that night, even Milgasia. Of course, not that Lina wants to spend time with him telling her all his dragon humor jokes. That's one thing Lina's not looking forward to, had she have to… She sighs. Everyone else is preparing to go to the dance, and Lina felt sick to her stomach.  
  
She's the only Slayers gang that won't really go to the prom, other than Xelloss. The reason why Xelloss won't go to the prom is, of course, because there's too many lovey-dovey feeling there…and that's bad for Mazokus… Heh. It would be great to see Xelloss at the prom, trying to dance while trying to search for a negative feeling.  
  
"Lina-san, you'll probably be bored," Amelia said as she walked down from her room, wearing a slinky red dress that brings out the color of her hair. She looks beautiful (especially with that figure, thought Lina enviously) and she looked radiant.  
  
"I know," Lina said, grinning. "But there's always some bandits lurking around…"  
  
"Ahhh, can't help you with that." Gourry went downstairs. He's wearing a general tuxedo with a bowtie and he had taken time to brush his hair and—gulp—tie back his hair. Sylphiel came down after her, her long hair in a bun and wearing a sleeveless dress.  
  
"Oh, Sylphiel-san! You look wonderful!" Amelia said.  
  
Sylphiel, being the lady that she is, blushed. "Thanks, Amelia-sama, you look wonderful as well," she said, eyeing Amelia head to toe. Both soon sat at a table and were discussing on how to make each other look much better.  
  
"Oy, Lina, are you really not going?" Zelgadis said, turning up in the kitchen wearing a white tuxedo.  
  
"Yes, for the hundredth time," Lina muttered, exaggerating just a little bit. "Hey, gack… At least you're wearing something different from every other guys… White tuxedos, huh? Whatever made you think of that?"  
  
Zelgadis grinned. "A little bit of creativity wouldn't really hurt, would it?"  
  
Naga suddenly appeared in the kitchen, wearing a cheerleader's outfit. "Naga?! What are you doing here? You're supposed to get ready for the dance," Lina said, irritated. "And why are you wearing a cheerleader's outfit?"  
  
"Ohohohoho!" Naga laughed.  
  
"You really do love to spoil people's mood," Martina said, sweatdropping. "And I thought it was all a bullshit created by Lina, as usual…" She had come down with Zangulus attached to her, wearing a ballroom gown. Lina must admit that Martina looked good. And Zangulus…looks like Zangulus. He's still wearing his battered hat and his sword is still attached to his waist.  
  
"Dammit, Zangulus, why do you have to bring that around?" Gourry said, his eyes wide.  
  
"Protection…" Zangulus said uncertainly.  
  
"Yeah, whatever," Martina said. "As long as it doesn't poke me while we're making out."  
  
Sweatdrop. "Shouldn't you guys really get going?" Lina said. She turned to Naga. "Eh?! When did you change?" Already Naga was dressed in a purple dress that parted at her hips.  
  
Naga smirked. "That's a tip you would never learn, Lina Inverse."  
  
"Oh, shut up," Lina said. She's getting sick of Naga's childish little comments that she needn't bother to tell her to shut up anymore. One finger up and Naga will be fireball. That simple. Lina, however, had learnt to control her temper… Hmmm… that's very tricky. How, you ask? Sore wa himitsu desu. :)  
  
Lina sighed. It really looks like it's going to be a long night, what's with her being alone and her friends off to the stupid prom… And no bandits too. The scarcity of bandits around this town scares Lina. What kind of a sick town would have no bandits?!  
  
"Yare, yare," Xelloss said, appearing out of nowhere. Filia had come down at the same time, looking ravishing in a pink dress that would sure to drive all men with hormones crazy. "You look absolutely stunning, Filia."  
  
"I don't need a compliment from you to know that," Filia said airily. "I just need to see if Valgarv's here yet…"  
  
"Honestly, what did you see in that guy?" Xelloss said, grinning. "I mean, I didn't know horn attracted girls…"  
  
*Twitch, twitch* *Pop, pop* "Shut up, NAMAGOMI!!!" Filia said, swinging out mace-sama and hitting it on Xelloss' face.  
  
"Itai!" Xelloss said, falling from his stance.  
  
"Iie, Filia-san," Amelia said, grinning. "Mace-sama is coming along too?"  
  
"Of course, he doesn't want to miss a thing…" Filia said, blushing.  
  
"A thing, huh?" Lina said dryly. "I'll be sure to tell Val that."  
  
"Lina-san!" Filia said, blushing even more. "Please don't say that to any one…" she whispers conspiratorially. "If you promise that, I'll bring some food from the prom…"  
  
Boy, Filia sure knows how to bait Lina Inverse. "Deal!" she said, slapping Filia at the back.  
  
Filia's tail went upright. "Uh, ano… I think I need to tie my tail down somewhere…"  
  
"Uh-huh," Lina said. "Demo… what happened to it when you wear uniforms? Those skirts are really short, you know?"  
  
Filia grinned. "It's called self-control, Lina-san."  
  
"Yeah, right," Xelloss muttered. "If she knows self-control, we wouldn't have had fights…"  
  
"Oh, shut up, you namagomi [when I typed this in Microsoft, it came out as a wrong word and their suggestion is changing it to anatomy…gives me a wicked idea, all right]," Filia said, drinking tea.  
  
"Xelloss-chan, you're not going too?" Amelia said, her eyes bulging out.  
  
"Too many lovey-dovey feelings," Xelloss said, shutting his eyes. "Of course, I wouldn't really mind going out for a while… The last party I'd gone to was a death party… after Gaav's killed, of course…"  
  
Sweatdrop. "Riiight." Lina sniffed. "Well, have fun you guys."  
  
Gourry and Sylphiel went out first, followed by Zelgadis and Amelia. Filia, waiting patiently for Valgarv to appear, finally gets her compliment. Valgarv blushed and whisked Filia away. Martina and Zangulus finally stops making out in the kitchen and went to the prom, hoping to find an "intimate" spot at the prom. Naga, in her dress, went out when a blond guy appears at the doorstep.  
  
"Ah, Naga, you look busty as usual…" the blond said cheekily.  
  
"Ohohohohoho!"  
  
Lina could've sworn she saw the blonde shudders.  
  
"So it's just you and me, Lina-san," Xelloss said, his face quite neutral. (Of course, if neutral is when you're smiling non-stop and you never opens your eyes…or if you're Xelloss). "Why aren't you going? It's not like no one's asked you… Gourry wants to, but Sylphiel got to him first, eh?"  
  
"Oh, shut up, Xelloss," Lina said. "I think I'll do something non-violent tonight…"  
  
"What?" Xelloss gasped. "Iya, Lina-chan! You've changed!"  
  
Lina snickers. "Just to see what your reaction might be."  
  
Xelloss wiggled a finger in front of her face, which she ignores. "Yare, yare, Lina-san! You're getting sneakier than ever…" he said, smiling in satisfaction. In an odd way, Lina thinks that makes Xelloss proud… What a weird Mazoku.  
  
It's true. Not like she haven't got anyone to go to the prom with. She's just not in the mood—and those guys aren't her types anyway. Funny. She didn't know she needs to have a type to date… Lina figured if Gourry wanted to ask her, she should let him do the work. Unfortunately, Sylphiel did get there first. Oh well. Losers don't weep. Especially if the loser if Lina.  
  
"So, how do you suggest we spend the night?" Lina asked, yawning. The lack of activity is getting boring…  
  
"Not up to your usual standards, Lina-san," Xelloss said. "Usually you're the one who came up with ideas…"  
  
"Well, I'm not in the mood tonight." Lina shrugs. "No big deal. Say, if you want to go to the prom, just go. I mean, death day party? That sucks…"  
  
"Oh, it wasn't really that bad!" Xelloss said, chuckling. "I'm a Mazoku, remember?"  
  
"Oh yeah," Lina said thoughtfully. "Well. I don't feel like torturing you tonight, and since you like it, I really don't feel like torturing you. Aaarggghhhh… maybe I should just go to bed.  
  
"Lina-san!" Xelloss said, suddenly grinning. The mischievous look is there… Looks like fun.  
  
***  
  
"Remind me to never follow your plans ever again, Xelloss…" Lina muttered grudgingly as she tried to brush her hair into place. Her hair's wild as it is, why does she need this?! She's wearing a sapphire dress that Xelloss had gotten from L-sama knows where… She just hoped he didn't have to kill anyone to get it. Ack. That would suck.  
  
"Iya, Lina-san," Xelloss said, smiling. "If you ever complain when we're doing this, I'll remind you that. If you don't, however, you have to admit my idea's good…"  
  
Lina grumbled something…um…inappropriate for kids. Xelloss' idea of fun is crashing a prom. Honestly. Well, maybe the effect of attending the death day party finally got to him. "So how do we crash a prom?" Lina asked curiously, turning to Xelloss, who's already dressed in a black tuxedo.  
  
Xelloss smiles. "Sore wa himitsu—aahh…" Xelloss said as Lina puts him in a headlock, bonking his head.  
  
"Tell me now!!!" Lina screamed.  
  
"Okay, okay!" Xelloss said. "Yare, yare, Lina-san. You seemed to have suppressed a very wild energy in yourself."  
  
Lina blushes. "I haven't beaten someone in, what, almost one year?"  
  
"You could say that," Xelloss said, shrugging.  
  
"Aaargghhh!" Lina screamed in horror. She cleared her throat. "Back to the matters at hand. "How do you crash a prom, dammit?"  
  
"Relax," Xelloss said. "Just follow my lead."  
  
"Um, Xelloss, we're not dancing, we're crashing a prom, remember?"  
  
"I noticed that, yes," Xelloss said, wearing his ever-so-evil smile.  
  
Lina just rolled her eyes. "I give up."  
  
"Good!" Xelloss said. "Okay, now let's go."  
  
"Oh no!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Xelloss," Lina said, glaring. "You seemed to have forgotten something… we don't have any transportation. The others have taken it, remember?" she said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Yare, yare, Lina-san, you keep forgetting who—or what—I am!" Xelloss said, gripping Lina's wrist and teleporting away.  
  
**Lina's voice could be heard screaming**  
  
***  
  
"Aahh, this is prom!" Amelia said, dancing cheek-to-cheek with Zelgadis. "It's so peaceful and beautiful…"  
  
"Yeah, whatever." Zelgadis just scanned the crowd. "Seems to be a big social event."  
  
"Of course it is!" Filia said importantly. "Don't you know that the King and Queen of the Prom are going to be crowned at the end of the dance?!" She shook her head as she danced with Valgarv. "Zelgadis-san, it's typical for you to not know about these things…"  
  
"Isn't Filia marvelous?!" Valgarv said incredulously.  
  
"Yeah, marvelous," Gourry muttered endlessly. "Sylphiel! This is the sixth song they're playing and also the eighth song we're dancing to! When are we going to eat?!" he whined.  
  
"But how could you dance to eight songs when there are only six songs played?" Zangulus asked confused, dancing with Martina for the first time. During the first five songs, they were, of course, making out. *sigh* When will they learn?  
  
"We started dancing even before they started putting on songs," Sylphiel said cheerfully. "The two songs I made up in my mind are so realistic!"  
  
Martina just snorts. "Hey…look! There's a kid in the prom! A little kid!"  
  
"Where?" the rest of the Slayers asked, turning to look at the "little kid".  
  
It was Hellmaster Phibrizzo, dancing with some brunette who's at least three times taller than he is… Jeez, kids today are getting so bold. "Oh, hello!" Phibrizzo said as he spotted them. The brunette danced with him still. "Where's Lina Inverse?"  
  
"Um, she's not here," said Amelia, smiling. She still couldn't forget about the killing incident, of course…  
  
"Oh?" Phibrizzo laughed. "Figures!" He danced away.  
  
"Man, how did you know these Mazokus?" Valgarv said, looking at Phibrizzo.  
  
"I have no idea I knew him…" Filia said.  
  
Amelia began filling in about their fight with Phibrizzo.  
  
"Ohohoho! Do you really expect us to believe that?!" Naga said, smiling.  
  
"Of course!" Amelia said huffily. "We deserve some credits, you know! Well… actually Lina did, but that doesn't matter! We helped her come back down to earth without being possessed by that L-sama! Well, actually, Gourry did. That's beside the point!"  
  
"Riight," Filia said, smiling.  
  
"Lina gets possessed by L-sama?! I didn't hear about that juicy part…" Valgarv said. "That's cool. I wish I was possessed by somebody."  
  
"Valgarv-sama," Filia said, smiling. "You forgot that you were possessed by Dark Star, remember?"  
  
"Oh, yeah…"  
  
"I wish Lina's here," Gourry said, scanning the crowd.  
  
"Tell me about it," Zelgadis said.  
  
Amelia and Sylphiel both look hurt. "Not that I don't like you!" Gourry said hurriedly. "It's just that I need someone to clobber me. Man, that sounds whacked!"  
  
"You stole my word!" a Black guy said, dancing away.  
  
"Huh?" Gourry said, confused by all of what's happening around him. [You guys could probably get what that joke meant]  
  
"Shut up and dance," Sylphiel snapped.  
  
Sweatdrop. "H-hai, Sylphiel-sama!" Gourry said.  
  
"Yare, yare, Sylphiel-san, you're quite a dictator…"  
  
Everyone turned to that annoyingly perky voice to see—  
  
"Xelloss?" everyone shouted, followed by a single "Namagomi?"  
  
"Hi, guys…" a girl said timidly next to Xelloss.  
  
"Lina-san?!" Amelia cried. "Ooh!" she hugged Lina. "I'm so glad you're here! The guys wished there's someone who'd clobber them…"  
  
"Oh, really?" Lina glared at Zelgadis and Gourry and proceeded to Gourry first, putting him in a headlock. "What's the big IDEA, huh?! You want to get killed? Is it not bad enough I have to wear a skirt? Now I have to wear a dress and I have to go to the prom?!"  
  
"Uh, ano…Lina-san, you're clobbering my date…" Sylphiel said, sweatdropping.  
  
"That's the whole point of my existence, isn't it, Gourry…?" Lina said.  
  
Gourry just smiles consciously…odd enough.  
  
"Lina-san, come now," Xelloss said, smiling. "We come here to crash the prom, not the skull of someone's date…"  
  
Lina huffed. "Hmph," she said. "Okay. Fine. I'm good. I'm relaxed…I'm the water…the air…the substance that fills everyone's heart with love…I'm a calm woman, I'm the opposite of chaos…"  
  
"'I love Xelloss'," Xelloss whispered.  
  
"Hey, I was going to do that!" Zelgadis, Gourry and Valgarv said at the same time.  
  
"Are? Are?" Lina said, looking confused by the situation. "What happened? Did I just say I love Xelloss?" She asked this only to be glared at by Amelia, Sylphiel and Filia, who all claim that Lina have stolen their dates. "Nanii?!" she asked incredulously. "I'm glad Martina isn't accusing me of that…"  
  
"What? Did I hear my name?" Martina asked, coming up for breath from her making out session.  
  
"Never mind…" Sweatdrop.  
  
"Aah," Xelloss said, smiling. "Come now, Lina… let us crash the prom."  
  
"Are? Are?" Lina said, following Xelloss, seeming quite oblivious to the glares the girls are giving her.  
  
"Hmm, how do we crash a prom, Xelloss?" Lina asked.  
  
"You just have to watch and learn," Xelloss said, grinning. He walked over to the refreshments and took a cup with fruit punch in it. He looks around and spotted a girl who's eating and talking animatedly with her date. A grin came up… It creeps Lina out.  
  
Xelloss quickly teleported in front of the girl and pour the punch all over her and teleported back to where he was. The girl could be seen trampling and beating up her poor date. Xelloss chuckled. "Now isn't that fun?"  
  
"Um…" Lina said, sweatdropping. "You sure have a funny idea of fun, Xelloss…"  
  
Xelloss smirks. "You have a funny idea of 'meditating'. Every guy could've taken advantage of you."  
  
"Including you!" Lina said, glaring.  
  
"Ah, see, Lina!" Xelloss said, winking and grinning. "That's different! I'm a Mazoku!"  
  
Lina glared at him still. "Mazoku my ass."  
  
  
  
***Author's Note***  
  
Heh, this one is longer than I expected. Anyway, don't worry, it's not the end yet. Hell no. Are you kidding me? This is just starting! Anyway, here's a little translation for a word that I used that people might not know what I'm talking about:  
  
"Demo…" – that means but. (  
  
"Mazoku" – evil race. Or Xelloss. :p  
  
"Itai!" – a cry for help or something like that. 


	6. Sigh... Why Me, L-Sama?!

***Author's Note***  
  
I've just noticed something horrible. *Gasp* I didn't bother putting up disclaimers before… Oh well. Here goes: sadly, I don't own Slayers or any of the characters. However, if I do, the characters won't be as wacky as they are in my fanfic… :p  
  
Thanks you guys for your wonderful comments! I appreciated it so much. Even though my fanfic wasn't the best out there [as there are so many of them], you guys read mine. *sniff* I'm touched… Okay, back to business! Enjoy the fanfic! This is a little heavy, and that's saying something, than the last fanfics I usually wrote. I know, how low can I go, huh?  
  
***End of Author's Note [More like rambling]***  
  
Lina was still wondering what Xelloss meant by crashing the prom. Of course, there wasn't much pride in you if you know what a Trickster Priest is talking about. It wouldn't be something to be pleased about. She followed him to the refreshments table and, of course, eats as many as she can devour. And that's saying something.  
  
"Iie, Lina, don't eat so many!" said Xelloss, looking quite embarrassed. "There won't be much left for the entire student in this school!"  
  
"Well, yeah, you snooze, you lose!" Lina said, putting a cupcake in her mouth. "Aahh, this place is really great. It would be great if there's no mushiness going around, don't you agree?"  
  
"Ah, that's where crashing the prom comes in!" Xelloss said, chuckling. "When you create chaos, you get a certain reaction out of someone, and that feeds me… Revitalized!"  
  
Lina nodded. "Okay. So where do I fit in this whole thing…?"  
  
"Oh, Lina-san!" Xelloss said, wriggling his finger. "So suspicious!"  
  
"Calling yourself Trickster Priest wasn't a good way to win our loyalty," Lina said, grinning.  
  
"Oh well," Xelloss said, shrugging. "Better to tell the truth than lie, right?"  
  
"Riight," Lina said dryly, rolling her eyes. She eyed everyone at the dance floor. Gourry and Sylphiel danced to every single song, and Lina could see that Gourry's getting kind of exasperate to eat now… Well, should have thought of that before you go with her, Gourry, thought Lina angrily.  
  
Xelloss, sensing a negative energy from Lina, stared at her.  
  
Meanwhile, Zangulus and Martina are blissfully in a lip lock while dancing around to a slow tune even though the DJ is putting on a pop song. Of course, nothing really stops their making out session. Zelgadis look a little bored, but was still a sport by dancing with Amelia and following her every step. Naga and her blond date were…um, stumbling with the dancing. Naga could dance well, but it's clear that her date is…um, distracted by her bust, which kept bobbing up and down every time Naga dances to Madonna's "Hey, Mr. DJ".  
  
"Lina-san, are you bored?"  
  
Lina turned to Xelloss and smiles. "Not really. I'm just…watching." She turned back to watching the crowd and gasped. "Is that who I think it is? Oh no! Quick, Xelloss, stays in front of me and guards me from them recognizing me—"  
  
Too late. Before Xelloss could block Lina, Hellmaster Phibrizzo and Maryo-u Gaav is already making their way to where Lina's standing.  
  
"Oh, hel-lo!" Xelloss said cheerfully. "I didn't really expect to see you here! Aren't mazokus restricted here?"  
  
Gaav snickered. "Well, you seem to be able to get in."  
  
"Oh, they believe I'm a student," Xelloss said, shrugging.  
  
"You, a freaking High School student?" Phibrizzo laughed. "I don't think anyone will believe that, Xelloss."  
  
"Riight," Lina said, slitting her eyes at Phibrizzo. "Talk about convincing, huh?"  
  
"Well, I see Lina sees what I'm talking about!" Phibrizzo said airily.  
  
"So how do you…come back to life?" Lina asked uncertainly.  
  
"Oh, no details, really," Phibrizzo said, waving the question around. "Lord of Nightmares thought I'd be better off with this kind of punishment. To tell you the truth, it's working. But hey, I'm a senior! This crap will be over! But I still have to go to a freaking university…" He sighs. "Life can't get worse for a bad ass Mazoku like me, can it?"  
  
"So, Gaav!" Xelloss said, turning to Gaav. "How'd you get in? I think you have a harder time convincing you're a…high school guy."  
  
"Alas, my appearance deceives me." Gaav snorts. "You could ask why that guy who wouldn't let me in lets me in finally. I turned him into fried human. Too bad I don't really have any appetite right now."  
  
Sweatdrop. "Right!" Lina said. "I'm sure it's a sweet reunion and all! But I—with Xelloss—have to get going now! Shouldn't we?"  
  
"Xelloss!" Phibrizzo said, laughing. "Don't tell me you're dating this…human!"  
  
"Oh, we're not dating!" Lina said, turning red with embarrassment. "He's just—"  
  
"Iya!" Xelloss said, scratching the back of his head. "Lina-san's not really a mere or bad human when you got close to her." He opened one eye and wink. "In fact, she's rather attractive for a flat-chested woman!"  
  
*Twitch, twitch* "Why, you…" Lina grumbled. If he doesn't stop talking, he'll have something real to scratch at the back of his head… "Shut up, Xelloss!"  
  
Phibrizzo leaned in conspiratorially. "Well, I could kinda see your point," he whispered, but Lina could still hear him. "I kind of get a rise when a girl gets angry, eh?" He winked, threw back his head and laughed. "Come on, Gaav! We need some serious socializing to do!"  
  
With that, Gaav and Phibrizzo walked away. "Phew." Xelloss smiles, turning to Lina. "Wasn't that fun?  
  
Lina's veins popped at her clenched fist. *Pop, pop, pop* "You…you namagomi…you fruitcake…" she muttered under her breath.  
  
"Now, now, Lina!" Xelloss said, still laughing. "You don't want me to feed on your negative feelings now, do you?!"  
  
Lina stopped abruptly. "Fine," she said huffily. "Let's just go home. This isn't really fun."  
  
"Yare, yare," Xelloss said, shrugging.  
  
As Lina turns, she bumped into someone. *Smack* "Oof!" she mumbled. She picked herself up and looked at the man she bumped into. "Look where you're—gaaahhh!"  
  
Milgasia turned to Lina. "Oh!" he said, smiling to Lina and made a point to glare at Xelloss. "Didn't really expect to see you here, Lina! So where's your other friends?"  
  
"Eh?" Lina said. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Iya…" Xelloss said, smiling. "What happened? An actor who needs more money than he could earn?"  
  
"Why, you—"  
  
Lina noticed that Milgasia's wearing a chaperon outfit and was holding a cup in his hand and a large spoon in the other hand. "Ooh," Lina said understandably. "So you're a chaperon, huh? Well, good luck! Tough crowd, big guy!"  
  
With that, Lina pulled Xelloss away from the refreshments table, eager to go home.  
  
"Wai! Wai!" Xelloss said, stopping Lina from pulling him. "The crowning is going to start soon! I want to see who's going to get crowned!"  
  
Lina looked at Xelloss in disbelief. "But—but!" Lina sputtered. "You're a Mazoku!"  
  
"Scratch that and have fun for a while, will you?!" Xelloss said, laughing.  
  
Lina frowned. "What a Mazoku." Well, it doesn't really matter to Lina. The crowning is about to start, so she might as well just stay here to see who's going to be the Prom King and Prom Queen. Hopefully it's someone she didn't know so she can just go home instead of "celebrating" the winners. Xelloss' idea isn't fun at all. She'll have to "repay" Xelloss back after this…  
  
***  
  
"The crowning is about the start!" Amelia squealed, jumping up and down in her dress. (Which looks pretty weird… Zelgadis happens to peek and blushed.)  
  
"I wonder who gets it?" Sylphiel said.  
  
"It's a bit mysterious, since we have to go to a booth to vote – I didn't really bother since it's so much hassle," Filia said, tiptoeing to see who's going to announce it. "I wonder who got nominated."  
  
"Oh, come on, get it over with," Lina said impatiently, tapping her foot.  
  
Every girl in the ballroom frowned at her. "Ehehe, did I say that?" she said, showing her fangs. "Buzz off or I'll Fireball all of you! No, I'm not kidding, Xelloss. Yes, I will even Dragon Slave you Gaav. Even if I have to use Giga Slave, Phibrizzo." At that, Phibrizzo grinned. "Oh, wipe that grin off, kid."  
  
Xelloss snorts. "Have too much drink, Lina?"  
  
"Don't push her, Xelloss-san," Amelia said, sighing. "You shouldn't have come if you don't want to, Lina-san."  
  
"Ooh, let's just say we'll be missing one member of the gang after tonight," Lina said, leering at Xelloss, who have sweatdrop galore. "Oh, they're starting…"  
  
"And now, ladies and gentlemen!" a man who looked old said. "This is the moment you've all waited for so long! The crowning of the Prom King and Queen! We will, of course, start with the Prom King!" The man stopped abruptly, stepped off the stage, and coughed. Then he came back on stage. "Anyway."  
  
Facefaults.  
  
"The Prom King this year is—"  
  
Drumrolls.  
  
"Phibrizzo!"  
  
"Nanii?!" shouted the outraged Slayers gang. Xelloss clapped. "He hasn't lost his touch…" muttered Xelloss.  
  
"What touch?!" they all screamed together, except, of course, Xelloss.  
  
Phibrizzo stepped on the stage, wearing a grin, smirking at the Slayers and Gaav, who looked extremely pissed. "Oh, just you wait! I'll kill you all for not voting me! ME!"  
  
Lina fought the urge to laugh, but failed miserably. Scowl, scowl.  
  
"Anyway!" the old man continued. "The Prom Queen for this year is—"  
  
Everyone looked around expectantly. Drumroll. Feet began sweating—an uneasy odor feels the gym, which had been turned into a ballroom. "Anybody has any deodorant?" a squeaky voice asked, only to be sneered at. "But it's not me! It's my girlfri—yowch!" The man has been mercilessly clobbered.  
  
"—Filia ul Copt!"  
  
"NANII?" the entire Slayers gang shouted.  
  
"Oya, Filia-san!" Xelloss said, putting on his smile. "Congratulations!"  
  
"WHO THE [tut] NOMINATED ME?!"  
  
"Iya, Filia-san!" Xelloss said, grinning. "I forgot to tell you that I nominated you that day when I disappeared during lunch… hopefully you don't mind, do you?"  
  
*Tail went upright* *Twitch, twitch* "XEL-LLLLLOOOOOSSSSSUUUU!" she screamed. She pulled out her mace-sama and swung it at Xelloss. "Die! Namagomi! Die! Shimatta! Die! You piece of crap! You piece of NAAAAMMAAAGOOOMIII!!!"  
  
The next scene is cut off so that kids won't get any idea from me. ~.^ However, we can all imagine how Xelloss is going to be clobbered by our dearest mace-sama and her owner, Filia Ul Copt. Continuing…  
  
Filia had to be held back by Valgarv and then ushered to the stage to Phibrizzo, who's grinning. "Heyyyy," Phibrizzo said, grinning. "Looking good."  
  
Filia's tail went upright again, and her leg that's tied to her tail went upright with it, revealing…um…things. The boys behind her got nosebleeds and fainted. "DIE!" Valgarv shouted as he fireballed the guys. "That's for peeking under my Filia's—aahhh" for Valgarv had seen why the boys got nosebleed by looking under Filia's skirt.  
  
"You're…you're a mazoku…" Filia said.  
  
"Why, yes, I am!" Phibrizzo said, grinning. "You should be lucky to be dancing and making out with one of the most powerful Dark Lords!—other than Shabranigdo, of course…"  
  
"Aaah!" Filia shouted. Once again, mace-sama came into view and she swung it violently and it hits Valgarv—who's still entranced by Filia's skirt—and everyone who's near to her. "Masaka!!!"  
  
Phibrizzo grinned. "Ooh, how sweet… Is that the way you show your affection?" He winked. "I like that!" He kissed Filia by the cheek and mace- sama hits his face.  
  
"NAMAGOMI MAZOKU!!!"  
  
***  
  
By 12 o' clock at midnight, the crowd has dispersed. The Slayers gang rode into Amelia's van. "Ano, gomen about what happened," Filia said, going red with embarrassment.  
  
"Gomen my ass!" Lina shouted in the van while Zelgadis' driving. "How could you transform in the gym?!" she shouted incredulously. "What kind of Ryuzoku no Miko are you?!?!"  
  
"Gomen, Lina-san, but—"  
  
"Iya, Lina-san!" Xelloss piped in. "Remember that she's no longer a Ryuzoku no Miko, ne?"  
  
"Xel—Xelloss, you fruitcake, shut up!" Filia said, veins popping.  
  
"The dance was so good!" Amelia said.  
  
"Hai, Amelia-san!" Sylphiel said enthusiastically. "It was so dreamy…" Both girls sigh.  
  
Zelgadis turned to Gourry, who's sitting next to him. [Stop grinning, yaoi lovers, I don't mean it in that way!] "So did you like that dance?" he said, grinning. "I thought it was so good! Do you think it was a cure? Because I can feel my skin getting smoother. What do you think?"  
  
"Iie, Zel!" Gourry said, touching Zel's cheek. "It is smoother! What kind of exfoliate did you use?!"  
  
"Oh, Clarins has the best exfoliator ever!" Valgarv piped up from behind. "I tried it. Here, touch my face! Isn't it smooth?"  
  
"Oh, when it comes to shampoo, that's my specialty!" Gourry said. "Look at my hair! Yeah, I did use Pantene! How did you know?" He looked at Zelgadis at amazement. "Oh, you tried to use it? Didn't work on you, huh? But my hair's silky smooth! Ssh! Don't say it out loud! Lina's been trying to get that secret out of me! I won't give it to her!"  
  
Martina and Zangulus sit at the very back, making out, as usual. Naga and her blonde date's at the back too, making out.  
  
Lina sighed, sweatdrop at her head. "My friends are idiots, I didn't know it," she muttered.  
  
Xelloss grinned. "Iya!" he said, being his usual cheerful self. "Didn't I say it was going to be a good night?!"  
  
Lina growled. "Who said it was good?"  
  
Xelloss smiles. "Iie, if it makes you feel better," he said, hesitating, then kisses Lina on the lips, a quick peck. "Now, isn't that better?"  
  
The van came to a sudden halt. Amelia, Sylphiel, Martina, Naga, and Filia gaped at Xelloss. Zelgadis stopped driving, Gourry looked pale, Valgarv smirked, Zangulus said "finally!", the blonde guy looked puzzled and Xelloss was…being himself.  
  
"Xel—Xellos!!!" cried a distrangled, red Lina. "What did you do that for?!"  
  
"Iya, Lina, have anyone told you that that dress looks great on you, especially when you looked embarrassed?" Xelloss said jovially, scratching his back.  
  
"DRAGON SLAVE!"  
  
"HIKARI-YO!"  
  
"DRAGON SLAVE!"  
  
"HIKARI-YO!"  
  
"DRAGON SLAVE!"  
  
***  
  
"Iie, Lina-san!" Xelloss said. "You're so mean! Not that I mind, do it again next time."  
  
"Nanii?!" Lina bellowed. "I heard that, Xelloss, you perverted Mazoku!"  
  
"Miss Inverse! Please, pay attention!" Mrs. Merrit said, glaring at Lina. Lina scowled back. "Now, I know yesterday was The Big Night for almost all of you, and school's almost over, thank God, so I hope you'll pay attention to what I'm teaching to you instead of dozing off. Now that taken care of, turn to page 612 in your Geometry textbook."  
  
"All right, Mrs. Merrit!" the whole class shouted. (As in the students) In the middle of the student, someone muttered something. "Bitch."  
  
"This teacher—I hate her so much," Lina muttered to Filia.  
  
"Tell me about it," Filia said, sniffing. "I love doing crosstitch! Why should she prohibited it from this class?!"  
  
"Probably because you poked someone with it," Xelloss said, pointing to a guy who has stitches in one of his fingers.  
  
Filia sniffed. "Who cares about Merrit anyway?"  
  
"I do!" hissed Gourry. "Do you mind?"  
  
Lina snorts. "Whatever, Gourry."  
  
"Miss Lina!" Mrs. Merrit called. "What's the Quadratic formula, quick!"  
  
"Uh, uh…"  
  
Gourry's hand shot up instantly, waving around it almost knocks Sylphiel and a girl, who sat next to him, off their chairs and tables. "Ooh, ooh!" he said.  
  
"Yes, Miss Lina?" Merrit leered at Lina unpleasantly.  
  
"Um…" Lina sputtered, looking exasperatedly at someone to help her.  
  
"Ooh, ooh!" Gourry said.  
  
"Hmm, not studying?" Merrit said, grinning. "Yes, Gourry, what's the answer?"  
  
Gourry looked at Merrit in surprise. "I need to go to the bathroom."  
  
Facefaults from everyone now, altogether!  
  
"Oh, never mind…" Mrs. Merrit said as Gourry went out of the classroom and headed to the bathroom. "Moving on…" she sighed.  
  
Lina laughed. "One point to Gourry for annoying Merrit!" she whispered among them. The others quickly agreed. After Xelloss' "accident" last night, no one really wants to get on Lina's bad side. Of course, it has always been that way.  
  
By the time 8th period arrived, Mrs. Fraser clearly has some exciting news. "Ooh! This is just so fantastic!" she squealed. Lina sweatdropped. "Today this announcement just came in! I'm to give you this paper and you will return it to me by tomorrow, okay?" Fraser began to hand the papers to the students.  
  
Lina stared at hers. "'My Favorite Blind Date'?" she cried incredulously.  
  
"Oops!" Mrs. Fraser said, laughing. "Sorry, Lina, I gave you the wrong one! Here's the correct copy!"  
  
Lina sighed in relief. She read the real announcement. "A field trip to Okemo Mountain on 16th of July, huh? That sounds good. What about you guys? Are you guys going?"  
  
"Iie, Lina-san!" Amelia said, grinning. "What a great idea to participate in school's activities!"  
  
Lina snickered. "Do you really think I'm going because of that?"  
  
"Nanii?" Naga said, looking at Lina. She knew all too well what the maniac glance Lina was throwing to everyone meant. "You don't mean…"  
  
"Ooh yes, Naga!" Lina said, laughing. "We're going to make our getaway from this school with this fieldtrip! You see, we all go together, and then when it's time for us to go home, we pretend to 'get lost' in the mountains! It's so simple it could never go wrong!"  
  
"Iie, Lina-san, I like that idea!" Xelloss said, smiling.  
  
Lina glared at Xelloss. "I hope you're not thinking about 'secluded spots in the mountain', because I'm not supporting that," said Lina, still remembering yesterday's "kiss".  
  
"Ooh, Lina, such a spoilsport!" Xelloss snickered.  
  
"Hikari-yo!" Gourry shouted, aiming the sword at Xelloss.  
  
"No need to get violent now…" Xelloss said, snickering and teleporting out of Gourry's aim. "So are we seriously going?"  
  
"I say we go for it," Zelgadis said, shrugging. "There's not much left in school, anyway. It's becoming a drag."  
  
"Then we should definitely invite Val, too!" Filia said indignantly.  
  
"Of course, whatever," Lina said. "This is just an escapade. Anyone who wants to escape could go." Lina began to think. "Yeah, this trip should really do it! Okay then, it's settled. Amelia, you're going to pay for the trip for all of us."  
  
"Eh?!" Amelia said, her eyes wide.  
  
"Zelgadis, you're going to bring sleeping bags."  
  
"Oy, chotto matte!"  
  
"Sylphiel, Filia you take care of food."  
  
"H-hai!"  
  
"Are you sure you don't want me to cook, Lina-san?" Xelloss said, grinning.  
  
"No, we don't want to die. Gourry and Valgarv will stay on guard. L-sama knows what's on that mountain!"  
  
"Fine with me," Gourry said, shrugging.  
  
"Martina and Zangulus, you make sure to gross everyone out when we make our escapade so they won't follow us by making out."  
  
"That should be easy," Naga said, snickering.  
  
"Naga, you open your top to help them."  
  
"Aaahh!!!"  
  
"Lina-san, that's not a way for a Seyruun princess to act!" Amelia said, aghast.  
  
"Do I care?" Lina growled. "Read my lips. I don't care! If anything goes wrong that day, I'll make sure to pulverize them… oh they'll be sorry they came in Lina Inverse's way!"  
  
"Um, Lina-san…" Xelloss said hesitantly.  
  
"What, Xelloss?" Lina said, turning to him.  
  
"What am I going to do?" Xelloss asked, looking hopeful.  
  
"You…um…" Lina was lost at words. "Oh, I guess you could lead the escapade with me."  
  
"Ah!" Xelloss said in satisfaction. "Just what I expected! You can't wait, can you, Lina-san?"  
  
"Hikari-yo!"  
  
  
  
***Japanese Translations***  
  
Well, so I entered it again…aren't I the nicest girl?  
  
Namagomi – raw garbage (I don't think anyone don't know this…)  
  
Shimatta – damn  
  
Masaka – impossible  
  
Gomen – sorry  
  
Hikari-you – of course, it's when Gourry asked for his Sword of Light to activate  
  
Chotto matte – wait a minute  
  
Is this the end of the "Slayers: Trapped In School?" you asked? I don't know. Take your picks! I mean, if the Slayers got trapped in a mountain instead, it's not really trapped in school again, is it? Thanks for reading, loyal fans! I'm sure that if this is the end, I'm doing a sequel. (Of course, I didn't say this is the end…) ;\ Damn, will this girl tell us? Sore wa himitsu desu! 


End file.
